Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto, un joven guerrero troyano que desde que era un infante se distinguía de los demás niños por querer estar solo casi la mayor parte del tiempo y por su increíble habilidad en las peleas. El era un huérfano desde que era un bebe, por lo que fue puesto en un orfanato con la intensión de que alguien lo adoptara. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7).
1. Capitulo 1: Ganador Inesperado

**Resumen:** **Naruto, un joven Guerrero Troyano que desde que era un infante se distinguía de los demás niños por querer estar solo casi la mayor parte del tiempo y por su increíble habilidad en las peleas. El chico era un huérfano desde que era un bebe y sus padres nunca fueron encontrados, por lo que fue puesto en un orfanato con la intensión de que una familia lo adoptara, hasta que un día fue adoptado a la corta edad de 5 años por el mismísimo, Rey Príamo, en persona, que decidió acogerlo bajo su protección al ver las increíbles habilidades que demostraba a tan corta edad ... aunque también su decisión se debió a que había descubierto algo inusual, pero interesante en el niño misterioso.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película de Troya (2004) o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano

Capitulo 1: Ganador Inesperado

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **TROYA**

 **3200 años atrás.**

 **Tras décadas de guerra, Agamenón, el Rey de Micenas, obligo a los reinos de Grecia a formar una alianza. Solo Tesalia no había sido conquistada.**

 **El hermano de Agamenón, Menelao, el Rey de Esparta, estaba cansado de la guerra. Quiso hacer la paz con Troya, el rival más poderoso de la naciente nación griega.**

 **Aquiles, uno de los mejores guerreros que el mundo había visto. Peleaba por el ejército Griego, pero su desprecio por el gobierno de Agamenón amenaza con romper la frágil alianza …**

 **Naruto, al contrario que Aquiles era un guerrero de bajo perfil … (Pero las pocas personas que lo conocían sabían perfectamente que era un joven muy peligroso en el campo de batalla.) Luchaba por el ejército Troyano desde que era un infante, por lo que tenía una lealtad especial a Troya y su monarquía … pero su principal problema seria que el estaría en los ojos de los dioses griegos.**

* * *

Dos ejércitos muy poderosos estaban por colisionar en una batalla que sería una completa masacre para ambos bandos y quedaría marcada para siempre en los anales de la historia …

"El hombre está obsesionado con la eternidad". "Y así, nos preguntamos: ¿Nuestras acciones sobrevivirán atreves de los siglos? ¿Después de muertos nuestros nombres la gente se preguntará … quienes fuimos … si peleábamos con valor … ¿Si amábamos con pasión?"

Ambos ejércitos ya casi estaban por colisionar entre ellos, pero de pronto el ejército Espartano se detuvo de la nada quedándose observando de forma expectante los movimientos que iban a hacer sus enemigos, los Troyanos …

"Sigan avanzando" Un general troyano ordeno desde su caballo, hacia los hombres que tiene bajo a su mando.

Los soldados al oír a su oficial al mando obedecieron con lo pedido para seguir avanzando, hasta que de pronto el caballo del general Troyano se detuvo para que luego este les gritara algo a sus hombres.

"¡Alto!" El mismo oficial de alto rango grito hacia todos sus hombres, y estos hicieron lo que su superior les ordeno empezando a observar fijamente hacia sus enemigos con miradas para nada amigables.

Hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, por un fin una carreta con Triopas en ella partió hacia el espacio desértico que dejaban ambos ejércitos, y también Agamenón siguió su ejemplo dirigiéndose hacia dicho lugar a paso intermedio, pero cuando ambos estaban a solos unos metros de verse las caras, las carretas se detuvieron a casi tres metros, para que seguidamente ambos reyes bajaran de ellas y empezaran a caminar durante unos segundos hasta que por fin se encontraron de frente.

Uno miraba hacia el otro con total superioridad y el otro solo tenía una mirada triste y cansada de haber luchado esta larga guerra, aunque lentamente Agamenón empezó a mirar hacia el cielo escuchando los graznidos de los cuervos que volaban alrededor del campo de batalla ... hasta que de pronto el Rey de Micenas por fin decidió hablar, pero se dirigió hacia Triopas con un tono bastante burlesco …

"Los cuervos están felices." Agamenón comento con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta de su enemigo.

"Te lo dije ayer y te lo digo de nuevo hoy …", Triopas hizo una pausa, porque casi al instante dejo salir un suspiro cansado de sus labios. "Llévate a tus hombres de mi tierra." El peliblanco advirtió otra vez cansado de repetir lo mismo de nuevo.

"Me gusta tu tierra …", Agamenón hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que de pronto asintió con la cabeza. "Nos vamos a quedar.", El castaño hizo otra pausa, desviando la mirada hacia los guerreros Troyanos. "Tus soldados me agradan …", El mismo tipo hizo nuevamente otra pausa, desviando su mirada de los soldados Troyanos hacia Triopas viendo atentamente que este frunció el ceño. "Ayer pelearon con valentía… No bien, pero con valentía ...", El ojimarrón remarco lo último con sarcasmo ocasionando un tic en el ojo de su par Troyano. "En especial ese joven de extraño nombre, ¿Noratu o Narsuto? Como sea, ese chico cuando le proponga un jugoso trato estoy seguro que aceptara sin pensarlo." El castaño opino con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es Naruto, y jamás peleara por ti." Triopas corrigió con ira contenida, que su enemigo ignoro con una burlona carcajada.

"¡Jaja! Esa es una buena broma, Triopas. Es obvio que si al chico le ofrezco mujeres y fama sin duda alguna luchara de mi lado." Agamenón aseguro resaltando las palabras mencionadas con una sonrisa confianzuda.

" _Lo dudo_.", Triopas pensó con una sonrisa mental, ya que sabía perfectamente que Naruto lucharía del lado de Troya hasta el final de sus días. "Y mis soldados jamás pelearan por ti." El peliblanco comento con una expresión seria.

"Si eso dijeron los Mesenios y los Arcadios, y los Efesios … ahora, todos pelean por mí." El castaño dijo con total superioridad y soberbia.

"No tendrás todo el mundo, Agamenón …", Triopas exclamo lo obvio hacia su par Espartano, pero las carcajadas burlonas de este lo detuvieron por unos segundos, aunque eso no le impidió seguir con su comentario. "Es muy grande, aun para ti." El ojiazul explico lo último con algo de burla dirigida hacia el Rey de Micenas, pero este también decidió seguir con su 'juego'.

"No quiero ver otra masacre …", El ojimarrón hizo una pausa, mirando con aburrimiento hacia algún punto al azar. "Hay que resolver la guerra de otro modo.", Agamenón hizo otra pausa, ya que esta vez señalo con su cetro hacia su par Troyano. "Tu mejor guerrero contra mi mejor hombre." El castaño propuso una oferta bastante 'generosa' que podría evitar una masacre total hacia el ejército Troyano al igual que el Espartano.

Triopas analizo la oferta durante unos segundos por si esto llegara hacer una trampa de Agamenón, pero viendo la expresión de este y sabiendo que no mentía decidió dar su opinión.

"¿Y si mi hombre gana?" El peliblanco pregunto con curiosidad queriendo saber que ganaba su gente si su mejor soldado ganaba la pelea, que obviamente iba a ganar porque ya sabía a quién elegiría.

"Nos vamos de inmediato de Tesalia … Soy un hombre generoso, si el mio gana puedes conservar tu trono, pero Tesalia estará bajo mi comando … para pelear conmigo cuando yo lo decida." Agamenón explico seriamente, aunque por dentro sonreía con locura porque sabe que tiene por ganado este duelo entre sus mejores guerreros con el hombre que tiene en mente, por lo que con una extraña sonrisa espero pacientemente la respuesta de su enemigo y futuro aliado forzado.

Al estar analizando durante unos cuantos segundos las palabras de su enemigo, Triopas asintió con la cabeza hacia el Rey de Micenas aceptando el trato que podía terminar esta larga guerra de tres décadas.

"¡Naruto!" El Rey de Tesalia grito hacia su ejército esperando al guerrero más fuerte que tiene bajo su mando.

Al escuchar ese nombre los soldados Troyanos dudaron un segundo en alentar a cierto guerrero, pero como son ordenes directas de su rey no les quedo de otra y casi al instante los gritos de los soldados Troyanos se hicieron escuchar en todo el campo de batalla porque de una manera u otra habría un duelo a muerte que decidirá el futuro de ambas naciones. Luego de eso Triopas se dio la vuelta hacia el castaño para ver que expresión tiene este en su cara, que resultó ser obviamente una de fastidio total porque ese joven soldado lo quería tener de su lado, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar sin quejarse y que su campeón se enfrentara a dicho guerrero Troyano.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de entre la multitud de soldados Troyanos salió Naruto, un joven (17-18) de tez semi bronceada y estatura por encima de la media (1,85m) con un físico bien marcado y, definido (Que es de total admiración y envidia de muchos hombres, además de llamar la atención de todas las mujeres de Grecia y sus alrededores, que lo observaban con lujuria y deseo.) Tiene el cabello negro de punta con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, que reflejaban un toque de misterio y aburrimiento. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en la armadura del ejercito Troyano, pero sin la típica falda de cuero y su casco de combate, que en su lugar lo reemplazaban un pantalón blanco junto a una faja de color rojo clarito junto a unas extrañas botas de un extraño material elástico y muy duradero … sin duda era una vestimenta bastante peculiar y llamativa en un soldado troyano, pero al chico no le importaba como lo mirasen todos los demás, porque mientras estuviera cómodo le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran y dijeran a sus espaldas.

El pelinegro paso entre sus compañeros que le abrieron el paso alentándolo en voz alta, para que seguidamente este empezara a avanzar a paso lento y dramático, hasta que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Triopas y Agamenón, esperando con una expresión aburrida las órdenes del anciano.

"Ese es mi hombre" El peliblanco señalo con su pulgar de su mano derecha y una sonrisa orgullosa/confiada porque sin duda sabia que ganaría este trato, y por fin el ojimarrón invasor dejaría a su gente y tierra en paz.

Mientras que el castaño asintió bastante impresionado, sin duda alguna respectaba al joven guerrero Troyano por su increíble forma de luchar en el campo de batalla y por lo feroz que era este cuando peleaba mano a mano contra sus soldados, ya que este los destrozaba a puñetazos sin darle tiempo a contraatacar. Por lo que, con una mueca en sus labios y de mala gana, decidió llamar a su campeón y que todo este enorme problema se terminara ya de una vez por todas ... pero por supuesto, siempre y cuando el ganara esta apuesta.

"¡Aquiles!" El Rey de Micenas llamo en voz alta hacia sus hombres dándose la vuelta lentamente hacia su ejército, esperando a que el guerrero que había llamado apareciera rápidamente … pero fue en vano, porque este nunca vino.

Naruto al escuchar el nombre del héroe o 'semi dios' formo una sonrisa algo psicópata, porque sin duda alguna disfrutaría derrotar a ese maldito Espartano y humillarlo frente a todos los presentes. Triopas miro hacia todos los soldados de Agamenón, viendo si Aquiles aparecería frente a ellos … aunque este nunca vino. El joven guerrero Troyano de cabello negro en punta formo una mueca de completa decepción al ver que ese tal 'Aquiles' era un completo cobarde al no querer enfrentarlo en una pelea.

"Naruto, ha tenido ese efecto especial de provocar miedo en muchos héroes." El Rey de Tesalia comento con una sonrisa algo burlona dirigida a su enemigo, ya que bajo su mando tiene seguramente al guerrero más poderoso de toda Troya y posiblemente de todo el mundo conocido/explorado

…

Sin duda alguna tiene el haz bajo su manga para ganar esta larga y sangrienta guerra que se ha llevado las vidas de miles de soldado y civiles en ambos bandos. Aunque al contrario que Agamenón, el ojiazul no utilizaba al joven soldado para invadir otras naciones por avaricia, solo lo llamaba cuando era necesario como en esta ocasión que estaba en juego la vida de miles de soldados.

"… Cuida tus palabras, anciano.", El ojimarrón advirtió con una expresión enojada, ya que no le gustaba quedar como un completo estúpido frente a su enemigo.

En respuesta Triopas se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios ... pero de repente ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando un soldado Espartano vino hacía ellos en un caballo para decirle a su rey un importante mensaje.

"Señor, Aquiles no está con los hombres." El soldado espartano dijo con seriedad y un toque de miedo, porque sabía que esta noticia provocaría la ira de su rey.

Este mensaje sin duda alguna fue como una flecha en la rodilla para Agamenón, que inmediatamente fijo su mirada asesina en el pobre soldado.

"¿¡Donde esta!?" El castaño exigió con clara ira en su voz, sin duda estaba muy furioso.

"… Ya enviamos a un niño por él." El mismo soldado contesto algo nervioso y la vez trago algo de saliva, pero pudo simular su nerviosismo justo a tiempo con una expresión 'seria'.

Naruto al escuchar esto decidió hacer algo que dejo a más de unos con la boca abierta, ya que este se recostó sobre el caliente suelo de arena con sus manos detrás de la cabeza improvisando una almohada y casi al instante cerro los ojos, prefería descansar un poco y esperar a su oponente. Triopas en cambio se rió en voz baja por la actitud despreocupada que tiene el pelinegro frente a tantas personas, aunque por otro lado el joven guerrero siempre había sido de esa forma desde que era un niño.

* * *

Un niño a caballo se dirigía hacia la tienda donde le habían ordenado que debía traer a un Aquiles todavía dormido en su tienda, cuando llego a dicho lugar galopando se bajó del caballo de un salto ágil para luego entrar lentamente dentro de la tienda con bastante precaución, mirando hacia el frente porque encontró al guerrero Espartano … pero este no estaba solo ya que había dos mujeres muy hermosas durmiendo con él, las cuales estaba completamente desnudas al igual que el guerrero. El chico lentamente se acercó hacia el rubio dormido, se agacho para quedar al nivel de este y cuando estaba por tocarlo para despertarlo, Aquiles sin abrir los ojos lo detuvo con su propia mano agarrando de los harapos al niño produciendo uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida a este último.

El espartano abrió con dificultad sus ojos y al ver que solo era un niño lo soltó.

"Tenía un sueño estupendo …", El rubio hizo una pausa, porque de repente hizo un suspiro de puro cansancio. "Magnifico." El ojiazul gruño con clara irritación en su voz, para que seguidamente girara su cabeza hacia otro lado evitando la mirada asustada del chico queriendo seguir durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

"El Rey fue quien me envió a verlo, el necesita-" Pero de repente el niño fue interrumpido por el soldado Espartano.

"Hablare con tu rey en la mañana." Aquiles dijo con molestia, sin duda quería seguir durmiendo y volver a su precioso sueño.

"Pero, señor ya es de mañana.", El niño revelo con algo de miedo en su rostro. El ojiazul en respuesta suspiro profundamente al escuchar esto. "Lo están esperando." El mismo niño insistió al Espartano, porque si volvía sin el guerrero al campo de batalla seguramente el rey lo asesinaría … (Tragando saliva) Algo que sin duda preferiría evitar a toda costa.

Aquiles giro otra vez la cabeza mirando al niño, para luego sacarse de encima la mano femenina que rodeaba su espalda musculosa de forma algo bruta, la cual pertenecía a una mujer rubia con la que había tenido sexo anoche. Seguidamente el rubio se levantó de la cama improvisada que había hecho con pieles de animales con una expresión claramente de enojo dejando a las dos hermosas mujeres a que siguieran descansando después de una noche muy intensa con el Espartano.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

El chico ayudo al Espartano sosteniendo su escudo junto a su lanza, mientras que este se subía en el caballo con el que había venido el niño hasta su tienda.

"Lo que dicen de usted es cierto … dicen que su madre es inmortal, que es una diosa **{Le pasa el casco al espartano}** que nadie puede matarlo." El niño comento con entusiasmo e inocencia.

"No me molestaría en usar escudo si eso fuera cierto." Aquiles revelo con seriedad, para que seguidamente se pusiera el casco de combate en su cabeza.

"El soldado Troyano que lo espera … es un joven guerrero que destrozo a puñetazos a los otros espartanos durante la lucha de ayer, no me atrevería a enfrentarlo." El niño dijo con un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, ya que solo pensar en eso casi lo hizo orinarse en sus pantalones.

"Es por eso que el mundo te olvidara, niño." El rubio aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sin saberlo estas palabras lo marcarían de por vida.

En respuesta el niño se quedó en completo silencio, porque no sabía que responder a esas palabras del Espartano. El ojiazul al ver que el chico no hablaría más, decidió irse del lugar para luchar contra ese tal soldado Troyano, que obviamente lo mataría fácilmente con su espada frente a todos y volvería nuevamente victorioso a su tienda para seguir durmiendo ... oh, sí, también tendría otra ronda con las chicas ... pero lo que Aquiles no sabía, es que esta sería la primera pelea que perdería, y por supuesto no sería la única.

* * *

 **Otro Rato** **Después**

Los soldados Espartanos le dieron la bienvenida a Aquiles golpeando la parte inferior de sus lanzas contra el suelo en señal de aliento y respeto. Cuando el rubio salió de entre sus compañeros observo con el ceño fruncido como su contrincante estaba recostado sobre el suelo sin darle la mínima importancia de su llegada al campo de batalla, por lo que bajándose del caballo empezó a caminar con gracia hacia donde estaba el pelinegro … pero de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del Rey de Esparta.

"¿Si gustas peleamos mañana para que puedas dormir?", Agamenón ofreció con una mirada ligeramente molesta, ya que habían estado esperando 'bastante tiempo' por la llegada del Espartano rebelde. "¡Por tu imprudencia debería azotarte!" El castaño advirtió en voz alta, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo en clara señal de ira.

Esto provocó que el ojiazul se detuviera en seco y le diera una mirada que, si pudiera matar, el ojimarrón estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

"Porque no peleas tú con él." Aquiles desafío al Rey de Micenas, para que luego diera media vuelta para irse del lugar y que se les arreglaran ellos como pudieran.

"Aquiles … Aquiles... ", Un anciano llamo al soldado Espartano rebelde, provocando que este se detuviera frente al ejercito Espartano. "Solamente mira sus caras, tu puedes salvar a miles hoy. Puedes terminar la guerra con un golpe de tu espada, piensa en las canciones que cantaran en tu honor. Permite que estos hombres sobrevivan y puedan regresar a casa con sus esposas." Néstor pidió al ojiazul que observaba con una mueca los rostros cansados de sus compañeros y los de sus enemigos.

"Imagínate a un rey que pelee sus batallas, como quisiera verlo." El rubio gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente clavara con fuerza su lanza en el suelo.

"De los guerreros queridos por los dioses, a él lo odio como ninguno." Agamenón opino con los puños apretados, intentando controlar su ira.

"Lo necesitamos, mi rey." Néstor recordó al castaño con una expresión tranquila.

"Por ahora." El castaño dijo con una mueca, ya que prefería que Naruto fuera parte de su ejército y no el problemático de Aquiles.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El ojinegro todavía descansaba tranquilamente sobre el suelo de arena, sin darle la más mínima importancia que ese tal 'Aquiles' por fin había llegado a pelear contra el … pero de repente fue sacado de su estado medio dormido cuando la voz del viejo lo llamo.

"Naruto, ya es hora." Triopas dijo lo suficientemente alto, provocando que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de golpe.

"Hmph, terminare esto de un golpe, viejo." El ojinegro aseguro con una expresión en blanco, mientras que a la vez se levantaba de un salto quedándose viendo fijamente a su contrincante que empezó a caminar hacia él.

El Rey de Tesalia ignoro que el chico le dijera viejo, ya que desde niño este le decía de esa forma y ya era costumbre.

"¿No vas a llevar una espada o por lo menos un escudo?" El peliblanco pregunto con una ceja alzada, ya que el joven guerrero estaba desarmado para su próxima pelea.

"No me va a hacer falta en esta pelea." El pelinegro respondió sin impórtale mucho su seguridad, mientras que a la vez empezaba a caminar de forma lenta hacia su enemigo.

El ojiazul mayor al escuchar esta respuesta del chico solo se encogió de hombros porque ya se esperaba ese tipo de palabras del muchacho, pero antes de que el joven soldado Troyano fuera a pelear contra el Espartano … Triopas lo detuvo al poner su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico.

"Entiendo … entonces cuando esto termine recibirás tu recompensa." El Rey de Tesalia afirmo con una expresión seria.

En respuesta, Naruto asintió con la cabeza por el comentario del viejo, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar nuevamente hacia su enemigo que ya casi estaba en su zona. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable ambos se analizaron fijamente de arriba y abajo tratando de descubrir una debilidad que les diera una leve ventaja sobre el otro.

"Así que tú eres, Naruto ... en persona no eres tan intimidante-" Pero de repente el rubio fue interrumpido cuando el pelinegro empezó a correr hacia el con el puño extendido.

Cuando Aquiles empezó a hablar cosas sin importancia y sabiendo que este se tomaría su tiempo el ojinegro decidió adelantar su pelea, comenzando este ultimo la delantera hacia el Espartano que obviamente se sorprendió un poco como ese chico lo había interrumpido de forma grosera, pero en vez de enfadarse formo una sonrisa de pura soberbia en sus labios porque fin había encontrado un oponente que tomaba la decisión de atacar primero y no al revés como siempre sucedía.

El ojiazul bloqueo el puñetazo de su oponente con su escudo generando un fuerte sonido que se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla, pero ese golpe venía con tanta fuerza que lo envió varios pasos hacia atrás y eso fue lo de menos porque cuando vio por un instante a su escudo este estaba abollado en el centro con la forma de un puño de cierto muchacho de ojos negros. Esto por supuesto dejo al soldado Espartano con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, ya que su escudo estaba hecho de un metal lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una lluvia de flechas y uno que otra lanza.

Naruto al ver que había dejado aturdido al rubio formo una sonrisa llena de locura, porque en un rápido movimiento le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a este último ocasionado que escupiera saliva en el proceso y a la vez lo dejo con los ojos en blanco por la fuerza del golpe que le saco todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, pero ahí no termino la tortura para el soldado Espartano, ya que seguidamente su oponente lo agarro de su cabeza levantándolo del suelo como una especie de pluma.

"No vales la pena, Espartano débil." El pelinegro gruño con una expresión de completa decepción, para que seguidamente lo arrojara como un saco de patatas a los pies de los soldados Espartanos que observaron con expresiones de completo miedo como Aquiles había sido derrotado con tanta facilidad por un muchacho desarmado

...

Aunque hubo varios que demostraron total respeto hacia el joven Troyano por haber derrotado al mejor hombre que tienen en sus filas y también por tener piedad de dejarlo con vida. El ojinegro estaba por dar la media vuelta para caminar hacia sus camaradas, que lo esperaban para felicitarlo por su gran victoria ... pero una voz autoritaria y sin duda molesta lo detuvo en seco.

"Hey, muchacho. Todavía no has acabado con la vida de Aquiles." El Rey de Micenas señalo al rubio que todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras sus compañeros lo observaban con la boca totalmente abierto debido a que todavía no podían creer que el rubio había sido derrotado tan fácilmente por el guerrero Troyano.

"No, no vale la pena matarlo." Naruto contesto con una mirada fría al poner sus ojos en el cuerpo inconsciente de Aquiles y a la vez le dio una molesta mirada al Rey de Micenas.

"Como quieras es tu decisión, chico …", Agamenón acepto las palabras del joven Troyano a medias, porque le hubiera gustado ver como decapitaba a ese maldito soldado rebelde engreído. "Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" El castaño pregunto con una expresión tranquila, ya que quería escuchar el nombre del joven guerrero frente a frente.

"Naruto." Fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro, que esta vez tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

La respuesta desconcertó al Rey de Micenas y los demás soldados Griegos, porque este no nombro a su padre como tradicionalmente se debía decir, pero encogiéndose de hombros no dijo nada al respecto debido a que no quiera ganarse el odio de ese muchacho y tenerlo en contra suya, sino todo lo contrario.

"Ya que ganaste esta lucha contra mi campeón y como soy un hombre de palabra. Te invito a que vengas conmigo a Esparta, haremos un tratado de paz entre ambas ciudades." El ojimarrón ofreció con una sonrisa falsa, ya que por dentro estaba sonriendo como una maldita serpiente venenosa.

El ojinegro se quedó en silencio pensando en esa oferta del Rey panzón, porque seguramente habría abundante comida y ya con eso lo 'compraban' por así decirlo … Pero antes de aceptar giro la cabeza en dirección a Triopas para escuchar la opinión de este.

"Tranquilo, Naruto. Puedes ir si quieres, además vendría bien que cuides la espalda del Príncipe Héctor y el Príncipe Paris." El Rey de Tesalia comento con una pequeña sonrisa gentil, ya que seguramente el chico fue cautivado por la comida que habría en el gran banquete.

"Bien, acepto." El pelinegro dijo con una expresión despreocupada, mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección de un pequeño oasis para tomar un poco de agua de este y refrescar su cuerpo dejando atrás a varias personas con una expresión desconcertante e incrédula.

* * *

 **Puerto De Esparta - Grecia**

Un grupo de pescadores subían una gran cantidad de pescado a un barco Troyano que estaban abasteciendo con muchas provisiones para el largo viaje a casa.

"¡Somos hermanos! ¡Amistad! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Amistad! ¡SI!" Fue lo que decían en voz alta los soldados Espartanos junto a sus pares Troyanos con expresiones muy felices, ya que por fin la larga y sangrienta guerra que les había quitado muchas cosas a lo largo de su duración había terminado, por fin.

Hombres y mujeres, comían y se divertían por igual con expresiones tan contentas que por un momento pensaron que estaban soñando, porque nadie todavía caía que la guerra había terminado. Aunque de pronto todos fueron interrumpidos de sus acciones por el Rey de Esparta que golpeo con su pesada mano contra la mesa de madera para llamar la atención de las personas que estaban en el lugar.

"Príncipes de Troya. En nuestra última noche juntos … la Reina Helena y yo los saludamos." Menelao dijo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en señal de respeto, ya que al igual que los demás también estaba cansado de la guerra.

Ambos príncipes Troyanos le devolvieron la inclinación de cabeza por respeto mutuo, mientras a su alrededor se escuchaba los gritos de emoción de los soldados de ambos bandos ahora en paz y por supuesto con ganas de divertirse toda la noche.

Pero había un joven soldado apoyado en una columna cercana que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las palabras del hermano del Rey gordo, (Aunque este también era obeso como él) ya que Naruto en este momento no podía comer nada y esto es porque estaba siendo acosado sexualmente por un grupo de mujeres, que le coqueteaban y lo incitaban a que fuera a la cama con ellas para disfrutar de una alocada noche de sexo salvaje.

"Tuvimos conflictos, es verdad. Esparta y Troya, tuvimos combates, y ¡Muy intensos!" El rubio adulto dijo en voz alta con su puño apretado y extendido hacia arriba.

Estas palabras provocaron que una vez más el estallido emocionante de todos los presentes, que golpeaban con mucha emoción sus manos contra la gran mesa de madera en apoyo del Rey de Esparta.

Mientras el Rey rubio seguía con su discurso emotivo, el joven pelinegro suspiraba con una expresión molesta al ser el centro de atención de este grupo molesto de mujeres, ya que estas no le dejaban en paz desde que entro a este lugar donde lo único que quería es poder comer tranquilo toda esa deliciosa comida (Cerdo, pollo, pescado, etc.) y tomar agua, porque esa bebida de color rojo purpúreo era sin duda asquerosa y obviamente no le gustaba por su horrible sabor agrio.

"Pero siempre he respetado a su padre. Príamo es un buen Rey y un buen hombre. Lo respete como adversario y lo respeto ahora como aliado." El ojiazul mayor comento con absoluta sinceridad.

Nuevamente los soldados de ambos bandos, (Ahora aliados) golpearon la mesa con un humor excelente sin duda muy contentos de poder disfrutar de este gran banquete.

"Héctor, Paris, jóvenes príncipes, pónganse de pie. Vamos a brindar.", Menelao invito al par de príncipes Troyanos esta vez con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en respuesta estos dos últimos se pusieron de pie rápidamente con expresiones ligeramente felices para disimular un poco en estar tan cerca de su mayor enemigo. "Es por la paz." El Rey de Esparta dijo con un tono amistoso, elevando su copa de vino hacia el Troyano.

"Por la paz, entre Troya y Esparta." Héctor estuvo de acuerdo con el Rey Espartano, por lo que elevo su propia copa de vino hacia este último con una expresión seria.

Esto otra vez provoco los rugidos de felicidad de todos los presentes, pero esta vez golpearon con más fuerza la gran mesa de madera.

"Que los dioses mantengan a las fieras en los bosques y a las mujeres en nuestras camas." El Rey ojiazul comento en voz alta y una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras provoco que una vez más los gritos de entusiasmo de todos y casi al instante empezaron a tocar una melodía bastante pegajosa seguido de un grupo de bailarinas muy atractivas que volvieron locos a los hombres presentes, que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellas como perros hambrientos.

"Ya dejen de tocarme …" Naruto ordeno con un tono 'peligroso', ya que las manos de las chicas estaban tocando su torso musculoso. ¿La razón? Simple, ellas habían quedado totalmente maravilladas con este joven chico con músculos digno de un Dios, y sin importarle la advertencia de este último poco a poco empezaron a bajar sus delicadas manos en dirección a su entrepierna.

"Vamos no seas tímido, muchacho." Una de las mujeres del grupo insistió con una sonrisa depredadora, mientras acariciaba el brazo musculoso del chico.

El pelinegro la miro de reojo, observando fijamente su curioso cabello rubio ondulado sin duda esta mujer es muy hermosa principalmente con esas caderas de ensueño que las movió sensualmente un poco para cautivar al chico, aunque para su enojo este desvió la mirada hacia otro punto con una expresión ... ¿Aburrida?

"¿Acaso no nos consideras atractivas?" Esta vez una mujer de cabello castaño pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus sensuales labios, para que seguidamente pusiera el brazo izquierdo del chico entre medio de sus generosos pechos.

El ojinegro trago saliva al ver el tamaño de esos enormes pechos 'aplastando' su brazo como unas especies de almohadas bien suavecitas y calientes.

"Solo quiero disfrutar la comida …" Naruto respondió en voz baja con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada de las mujeres hacia la mesa repleta de comida.

Esta simple y tímida respuesta fue una luz para el grupo de mujeres que sonrieron ampliamente, ya que se les ocurrió una gran idea que las ayudaría mucho.

"¿Quieres que te alimentemos nosotras?" Esta vez una mujer de unos llamativos ojos azules electrizantes y cabello negro como el carbón pregunto con una coqueta sonrisa.

El pelinegro se la quedó mirando durante unos cuantos segundos, porque esta mujer es digna de una diosa griega con un cuerpo de reloj perfecto … aunque lo que llamo más su atención fue su pregunta respecto a la comida, que sin duda no se la esperaba y que obviamente aceptaría sin pensarlo.

"Está bien …" El ojinegro acepto con una expresión algo nerviosa, mientras que a la vez se dejaba llevar sin poner resistencia por el pequeño grupo de mujeres hacia la mesa más cercana y vacía que vieron en donde inmediatamente empezó a comer con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, lo dejare hasta acá porque si no se va a hacer demasiado largo y también si les soy sincero me dio un poco de flojera seguir … por cierto, puede que se lleven otras sorpresas más adelante, por lo que no me maten cuando aparezca alguien o algo inesperado.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en la caja de comentarios y si es una opinión hagan lo mismo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5680 Palabras.**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Súcubos!

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película de Troya (2004) o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano

Capitulo 2: Súcubos Y Partiendo Hacia Troya

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

El joven de ojos negros por fin estaba disfrutando de este gran banquete en donde un grupo de mujeres bastante atractivas se habían ofrecido en darle de comer, por lo que el acepto sin quejarse este oferton (:v). Y esto nos lleva a la situación actual, el pelinegro estaba disfrutando toda la comida que las mujeres 'Espartanas' estaban ofreciéndole en breves intervalos de tiempo junto a mucho jugo de uva que tenía un sabor medio feo, pero le dio igual tenía la garganta demasiada seca para rechazarlo.

" _Tal vez no sea tan malo como pensé en un principio_ …" Naruto pensó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez recibía un ramo de uvas frescas por la mujer de cabello rubio ondulado de antes que tenía una sonrisa contenta debido a que habían dado un gran paso para conquistar al joven y fuerte Troyano.

Mientras esto ocurría con el ojinegro, a su alrededor empezaba una gran fiesta en donde el Rey de Esparta ordeno que unas jovencitas muy hermosas bailaran en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los hombres presentes (Salvo por Naruto que estaba ocupado en su propio asunto.) hasta el mismo Menelao se había metido entre las bailarinas y hasta agarro a una de ellas con su brazo empezando a reírse como un pervertido, además de hacerle extrañas señas con los ojos al príncipe Héctor. Aunque luego de eso le dio un fuerte abrazo amistoso a dicho príncipe, sin duda esta de muy, muy buen humor.

"Por los dioses/Por los dioses." Ambos monarcas dijeron con seriedad, para que seguidamente derramaran un poco de vino al suelo en señal de respeto hacia dichas deidades.

"Un brazo fuerte. Suerte que hicimos la paz.", El Rey Espartano elogio con un tono divertido. "He visto a muchos de mis hombres caer ante este brazo." Menelao comento con el mismo tono, para que seguidamente golpeara de forma juguetona el brazo izquierdo del príncipe Troyano.

"Nunca más, espero." Héctor dijo con un tono serio, estando de acuerdo con el Rey de Esparta.

Mientras estos dos hablaban entre sí, la Reina Helena observaba hacia un punto de especial debido a que estaba muy molesta de que su 'esposo' hiciera lo que quisiera con esas bailarinas, y ella en cambio no podía hacer nada con algún chico guapo siendo este el príncipe Paris ... aunque ella admitía que ese joven llamado Naruto no estaba para nada mal.

"Solo un hombre maneja la espada mejor que tú." Menelao opino con una mirada divertida, ya que esperaba una mirada molesta de su antiguo enemigo y reciente aliado.

"Aquiles." El príncipe de Troya 'afirmo' hasta cierto punto su respuesta, porque sabía perfectamente que el mejor soldado que tiene bajo su mando es Naruto y este ya lo había superado a todos sin problemas.

"Tal vez, pero después de su derrota en manos de ese joven guerrero … sera el segundo mejor.", El Rey Espartano explico con mueca algo molesta, ya que una derrota de esta magnitud nunca se olvidaría y quedaría para siempre en los anales de la historia. "Su nombre era Naruto, ¿Verdad?", Menelao pregunto con su mirada en su antiguo enemigo. Héctor en respuesta asintió lentamente con su cabeza confirmando la pregunta del Rey. "Ese chico seguramente destruiría todo el olimpo con los dioses incluidos, si se lo propusiera … por supuesto, si los dioses lo insultaran." El monarca Espartano comento con una expresión entre seria y divertida.

Aunque mucho no duro, porque casi al instante empezó a reírse de sus propias palabras, y el príncipe Troyano solo se rió en voz baja siguiéndole el juego a Menelao, por solo respeto. Luego de eso, este último señalo con su copa de vino a una bailarina en particular que venía hacia ellos moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

"¿Ves a esa de ahí? La elegí especialmente para ti …", El Rey hizo una pequeña pausa quedándose embobado con su propia bailarina. "Es toda una tigresa." El Espartano afirmo haciendo nuevamente extrañas señas con sus ojos al príncipe.

"Gracias. Mi esposa está esperándome en Troya." Héctor contesto con una sonrisa falsa, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lejos del Rey Espartano … pero el príncipe no pudo dar ni siquiera dos pasos porque este último lo detuvo con su mano derecha, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

"Mi esposa está esperándome justo ahí.", Menelao señalo con su pulgar de forma 'disimulada' a la joven monarca rubia, que obviamente se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba hablando de ella. "Ellas son solo para procrear. Entiendes, para producir principitos y princesitas. Acompáñanos alguna vez." El Rey Espartano invito al príncipe con una sonrisa extraña, ya que el vino le estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

"Que buen vino hacen en Esparta." El príncipe opino con una leve sonrisa, en respuesta Menelao se empezó a reír bastante porque le gusto el comentario del monarca Troyano.

La Reina Helena al escuchar las palabras de su esposo decidió mejor levantarse de su asiento e irse del comedor, porque ya era demasiada humillación. Ella empezó a caminar entre la multitud de personas en dirección a su habitación, pero lo que ella no sabía es que el Príncipe Paris (Que estaba hablando con un soldado Troyano) la vio pasar y decidió seguirla hacia su habitación y por un momento el joven pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo, pero en eso estaba totalmente equivocado porque Héctor vio cuando su hermano pequeño subió rápidamente las escaleras y sin duda alguna sabía que esto era muy, muy malo. Además, había otra persona más que había visto al joven Príncipe ir detrás de la Reina Espartana y este era nada menos que Naruto que al ver a su amigo de la infancia negó con la cabeza por lo tonto que era este en exponerse de esa manera tan obvia.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Mientras los demás se divertían bailando, comiendo y haciendo otras cosas rikolinas por ahí ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Naruto gozaba mejor que los mismísimos dioses del olimpo, aunque de repente ocurrió algo que le detuvo en congelado de seguir recibiendo comida de parte de las tres mujeres, y esto fue porque le dieron muchas ganas de ir a orinar … tal vez no debió tomar tanto jugo de uva con ese extraño sabor amargo, sin duda para nada delicioso.

"Disculpen, señoritas. Pero tengo que ir a rociar un arbolito." El pelinegro dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente se levantara de un salto empezando a caminar a paso rápido fuera del gran comedor.

Las tres mujeres que estaban con el ojinegro sonrieron de forma diabólica y triunfante, ya que por fin podrían dar el siguiente paso más importante y poder llevarse a ese pedazo de hombre a la cama donde lo secarían completamente como a una pasa de uva.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Naruto había terminado de orinar con una expresión satisfecha un árbol al azar y cuando estaba a punto de guardar su miembro de vuelta en su pantalón, un par de manos que obviamente no eran las suyas lo detuvieron en seco agarrando firmemente su 'serpiente' ... ademas que esas manos eran muy suaves y se sentían bastante delicadas, pero obviamente lo hizo reaccionar instantáneamente.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" El pelinegro exclamo con obvia sorpresa ya que sin duda esto no se lo esperaba mientras que a la vez trataba de ver en la oscuridad, pero se le hacía muy difícil con la poca luz lunar que había y sin mencionar que estaba inmovilizado de sus partes mas sensibles.

" **¡La tienes enorme, chico! ¡Y eso que está dormida!** " La mujer de cabello castaño y enormes pechos comento con los ojos bien abiertos por tal descubrimiento, pero a la vez se lamió sus labios de una forma muy erótica.

" **¡Y sus bolas no se quedan atrás!** " La mujer de cabello rubio ondulado y caderas de ensueño dijo con una expresión bastante sorprendida y al igual que su compañera (Que estaba al lado derecho de esta) formo en sus labios una sonrisa depredadora porque sin duda esta noche disfrutarían a lo grande su joven presa.

"Ustedes no son humanas … ¿Cierto?" El ojinegro pregunto con bastante calma a pesar de la rara, pero peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba.

" **Estas en lo correcto, niño. Nosotras somos súcubos o en otras palabras demonios mujeres que se alimentan del sexo**." La mujer de ojos azules electrizantes y cabello negro respondió abrazando por la espalda al joven de ojos negros, y casi instantáneamente paso su lengua por el lóbulo derecho de este último, provocando que el pelinegro temblara un poco ante esa inesperada acción del demonio.

Naruto nuevamente ni se inmuto por la respuesta de la mujer y menos por esta extraña, pero agradable sensación que le hizo esta (Que al parecer es la líder del pequeño grupo de demonios) y sus dos compañeras que todavía seguían jugueteando con su miembro y sus testículos, ocasionando que el gimiera levemente. Aunque de pronto sintió que algo andaba mal … sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera pesado y sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes ... lo podía comparar con la ¡DEBILIDAD! Por supuesto esto era muy, muy malo, debía pensar en algo rápido, pero ¿Qué afectaba a estos demonios o súcubos como se auto nombraban? … maldita sea, no se le ocurría nada útil, pero tal vez podría improvisar con las cosas que había leído de unos de esos pergaminos de la biblioteca en Troya cuando era un mocoso de 10 años o tal vez usar que había aprendido en un antiguo sueño suyo.

" **¿Podemos hacerlo en este lugar, Lilith?** " La rubia pregunto con entusiasmo con su mirada fija en el miembro semi flácido del muchacho, porque ya no podía esperar otro minuto más, ella quería meterse ese gran trozo de carne por su boca hasta que le llegara hasta la garganta y absorber su energía vital para alimentarse.

La mujer ahora identificada como 'Lilith' formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios revelando unos dientes muy brillantes, digna de una depredadora ... incluso peor que sus dos compañeras y sirvientas, que se sintieron ligeramente intimidadas por esto último … pero era mejor no demostrar esa debilidad frente a su jefa, ya que podría contarles sus vidas o un castigo tan horrible que hacia ver la muerte como una salida mejor.

" **Si, no hay nadie en un radio de 30 metros y eso significa que ningún estúpido Humano nos molestara. Por lo que empecé** -" Aunque de repente ella fue interrumpida cuando el joven de ojos negros (Al que iban a extraerle toda su deliciosa energía vital a la fuerza) coloco en un rápido intervalo de tiempo sus manos en el centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos ahora cerrados.

Este rápido y extraño movimiento obviamente inesperado provoco una gran confusión en el trió de súcubos, que por un momento pensaron que el joven de cabello negro se rendiría de una vez por todas a sus encantos sexuales (Que hasta el momento por alguna extraña razón había podido evadirlos o ignorarlos de alguna manera milagrosa.) de forma definitiva … lo que equivocadas que estaban, ya que terminarían arrepintiéndose de elegir a este chico.

" **¡Taiyoken!** " Naruto dijo con fuerza liberando un destello luminoso de energía que cegó a los tres demonios del sexo, que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de cerrar sus ojos, pero eso no fue nada en comparación cuando esos rayos similares al sol tocaron sus cuerpos desnudos.

" **¡AHHHH! ¡DUELO MUCHO!** " Las tres súcubos gritaron de dolor puro al sentir como esos rayos idénticos al sol quemaban sus cuerpos de una manera indescriptible y además que habían quedado ciegas por un intervalo de tiempo desconocido para el trió, y esto provoco que ellas soltaran (Para cubrirse sus cuerpos expuestos de forma instintiva.) instantáneamente cada parte que estaban sosteniendo del pelinegro para que luego desaparecieran en una nube oscura y maliciosa escapando del lugar sin intensiones de volver por un largo, largo tiempo.

" _¡_ _Wow_ _! ¡_ _De verdad funciono_ _!_ " El ojinegro exclamo muy feliz en su mente, (Para que al mismo tiempo abriera sus ojos observando que al parecer nadie había notado esos rayos solares y su grito por supuesto.) ya que nunca pensó que esa técnica de verdad pudiese afectar de esa manera a un demonio, pero por otro lado le agradecía mucho a ese antiguo sueño que tuvo de niño por darle esa defensa que sin duda lo ayudo mucho.

Cuando el sintió que las mujeres demonios se habían esfumado del lugar dejándolo completamente tranquilo, abrió sus ojos y a la vez dejo escapar un largo suspiro bastante aliviado y ligeramente molesto porque nunca debería haber bajado su guardia tanto al ir a orinar … sin duda a partir de ahora sería mucho más cuidadoso y atento frente a un extraño grupo sospechoso.

"Bueno, eso sí estuvo muy cerca …", Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa y a la vez cerro nuevamente sus ojos, sacándose una gota de sudor de su frente. "No puedo creer que en realidad funciono y al parecer nadie noto este escándalo." El joven de cabello negro comento con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que por un lado estaba agradecido por eso ultimo porque no sabría cómo explicarles tal suceso a las demás personas de este lugar … principalmente a su familia adoptiva, que tal vez lo verían como una especie de monstruo y eso es algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Hasta que de repente el pelinegro abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que su 'amigo' se movió de forma inesperada.

"Maldita sea … ¿Porque tienes que despertar ahora?" Naruto pregunto entre dientes a su espada o tercera 'pierna', que al parecer por todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás por las manos 'mágicas' de esas súcubos habían logrado su cometido de despertar a su gran amigo.

Por lo que con una mueca ligeramente molesta en sus labios se subió sus pantalones con mucha dificultad (Por razones que ya sabemos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xD) y seguidamente empezó a caminar de una forma bastante extraña, pero graciosa en dirección hacia un barco en especial de Troya que es el mismo que lo había traído junto a los príncipes y unos cuantos soldados

...

Esta noche sin duda estaría muy ocupado con cierto y problemático asunto.

* * *

 **Con Héctor**

La fiesta y el gran banquete había terminado de forma exitosa, pero todavía había unos cuantos hombres y mujeres dándose amor mutuamente en las alfombras de seda del gran comedor, mientras que otros cantaban y tocaban una suave melodía con una Lira y otros instrumentos.

"Tecton." El Príncipe Troyano mayor llamo a uno de sus soldados en que más tenía confianza.

El soldado conocido como 'Tecton' se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz del Príncipe llamarlo.

"Haz las ofrendas adecuadas a Poseidón antes de que zarpemos. No queremos más viudas en Troya." Héctor recordó con un tono serio.

"¿Cerdo o cabra?" Tecton pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál prefiere el dios del mar?" El monarca Troyano pregunto con leve sonrisa.

"Le preguntare al sacerdote." El soldado Troyano respondió con un tono alegre, para que seguidamente diera un pequeño saludo y se fuera en busca del anciano del lugar.

Héctor estaba a punto de irse fuera del gran comedor hasta que de repente vio la figura inconfundible de su hermano pequeño bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios al parecer había pasado otra noche alocada con la esposa del Rey de Esparta … ese maldito, niño sí que era atrevido y testarudo en no dejar de verse con esa mujer. Mientras que Paris al ver a su hermano mayor sintió que su sangre se heló y su rostro se volvió completamente pálido, por lo que agachando la cabeza decidió ir en la dirección contraria a la de su hermano mayor.

"¡Paris!", El príncipe Troyano llamo en voz alta, provocando que el joven nombrado se detuviera en seco y empezará a darse la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa forzada debido a que sabía que estaba en 'problemas' al ver como su hermano mayor se dirigió hacia el con un aura muy, muy molesta. "Debemos dormir. No volveremos a dormir en tierra durante semanas." Héctor aconsejo con un tono serio.

"No tengo problema para dormir en los mares, hermano. Atenea me arrulla siempre." Paris contesto con una sonrisa genuina, que provoco que su hermano mayor frunciera el entrecejo.

"¿Y quién te arrullo esta noche?" El monarca Troyano pregunto de brazo cruzados.

"¿Esta noche?", El joven príncipe dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, quedándose mirando al éter de una forma que sin duda no le gusta al príncipe adulto. "Esta noche fue la esposa del pescador. Adorable criatura." Paris respondió todavía con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

"Espero que no te atrape el pescador." Héctor aviso con una expresión neutra.

"Estaba muy concentrado en los peces." El joven Troyano dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona, cosa que provoco la ira creciente de su hermano mayor.

"¿Entiendes a que venimos a Esparta?" El monarca pregunto agarrando el brazo de su hermano pequeño que una vez más había intentado escaparse de él.

"Por paz." Paris contesto simplemente, sin mucho interés o eso daba entender con su expresión facial.

"Y entiendes que Menelao, el Rey de Esparta, es un hombre muy poderoso. Y que su hermano Agamenón, el Rey de Micenas … Comanda todas las fuerzas griegas." El Troyano explico con uno tono peligroso y de advertencia, porque su hermano estaba metiendo las manos en lugar bastante delicado.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con la esposa del pescador?" El joven príncipe pregunto algo irónico, pero de repente fue interrumpido cuando su hermano mayor lo agarro de su rostro con la mano derecha.

"Paris … eres mi hermano, y te quiero. Pero si haces algo que arriesgue a Troya … yo te desprenderé tu hermosa cara de tu bello cráneo.", Héctor advirtió con el mismo tono de voz, pero al ver la mirada asustada de su hermano menor retiro lentamente su mano para dejarlo pensar profundamente sus palabras. "Ahora ve a dormir. Zarpamos mañana." El monarca dijo con un tono de voz suave y más tranquilo ... por ahora.

Paris miro por un momento a su hermano mayor, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta y se fuera a su dormitorio con una expresión preocupada porque ya había tomado una decisión que sin duda causaría muchos problemas en un futuro cercano. Héctor se quedó mirando la retirada de su hermano pequeño que fue en dirección a su habitación … los jóvenes eran muy problemáticos y testarudos ¿Acaso él había sido de la misma manera cuando tuvo la edad de Paris? Negando con la cabeza decidió ir a tomar otro trago de vino y luego se iría a la cama a dormir en los brazos de Atenea, como debía ser.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

El único barco Troyano que había sido enviado a Esparta en una misión de paz (Que obviamente habían cumplido con éxito.) con los dos príncipes, unos cuantos soldados Troyanos y Naruto por supuesto había zarpado con tranquilidad y buenos vientos, por lo que le estaban muy agradecidos a Poseidón por tal 'regalo' debido a que sería un viaje tranquilo hacia su hogar.

Los soldados Troyanos cada uno hacían sus cosas: Como sus tareas asignadas por los príncipes y los que estaban libres buscaban alguna forma de pasar el tiempo pescando o dándole mantenimiento a las armas y armaduras. Héctor estaba tallando con un cuchillo algún tipo de pequeña escultura de madera, para matar el tiempo. Mientras que Paris caminaban alrededor del barco con una expresión bastante preocupada debido a que en la cubierta inferior lleva a una mujer muy importante que podría desencadenar una nueva guerra entre Troya y las demás naciones griegas.

Naruto en cambio estaba haciendo algo muy particular y arriesgado, rozando la locura que muy pocos tendrían las agallas de hacer … y esto era que se había atado una cuerda alrededor de su cintura para luego arrojarse al agua salada del mar mediterráneo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios debido a que le encantaba nadar y si por alguna razón se cansaba (Que nunca pasaba) solamente se dejaba arrastrar por el barco dejando su cuerpo flotando en la superficie. Por extraño que parezca nadie le decía nada sobre que podía perderse al cortarse la soga o morir en el mar por algún monstruo marino de las antiguas leyendas, y esto era porque los que lo conocían ya estaban acostumbrados a las locuras del joven de cabello negro puntiagudo ... por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo recordárselo.

"Que hermosa mañana. Poseidón ha bendecido nuestro viaje." Paris comento con una brillante sonrisa, mientras a la vez saludaba con su mano izquierda a Naruto, que estaba a unos cuantos metros por delante de su barco.

"A veces los dioses te bendicen en la mañana y te maldicen en la tarde." Héctor opino con un tono serio dejando de tallar con su cuchillo su pequeña escultura de madera, para que seguidamente con su mano derecha (Con la que sostiene el cuchillo) saludara a Naruto, que al verlos los saludo con rapidez porque de repente este se metió dentro del agua en busca de algo de comer.

Luego de decir esas palabras ambos príncipes se quedaron callados durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que de repente el príncipe más joven decidió hablar.

"¿Quiero saber si me quieres, hermano?", El joven Troyano pregunto con algo de preocupación, esto ocasiono que el monarca Troyano desviara la mirada hacia su hermano pequeño. "¿Tú me protegerías de cualquier enemigo?" Paris pregunto nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz.

"Creo que la última vez que me lo dijiste … tenías 10 años y le cortaste el cabello a papa.", Héctor recordó con una sonrisa aquel preciado momento de su pasado junto a su hermano pequeño, pero luego cambiara su mirada por una entre seria y ligeramente asustada. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?" El monarca Troyano pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver lo extraño que estaba actuando el joven príncipe.

"Te enseñare algo, hermano." El joven príncipe respondió con una mirada entre seria y preocupada, mientras daba media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la cubierta inferior seguido de su hermano mayor.

Ambos príncipes bajaron las escaleras hacia la cubierta inferior en donde había una figura encapuchada preparada para revelarse ante ellos como un persona muy conocida. Cuando Héctor termino de bajar las escalaras pisando el piso de madera y vio a la figura inconfundible de la Reina Helena de Esparta quedo petrificado en su lugar sin poder decir palabra alguna, porque esto significaba solo una cosa. Problemas, y muy graves.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro nadaba tranquilamente bajo el mar, pero muy atento porque estaba buscando su almuerzo y cuando lo atrapo salió a la superficie con un pescado de tamaño considerable en su boca, sin duda hoy comería como los dioses, hasta que de repente fue interrumpido por …

" **¡¿ACASO ESTÁN DEMENTES?!** " La voz inconfundible de Héctor exigió con ira.

"¿Y ahora que hizo, Paris? …" El ojinegro dijo con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, mientras a la vez le daba un mordisco al pescado crudo, (Que tiene en su mano izquierda) ya que no lo podía cocinar en medio del mar … bueno, en realidad si podía, pero digamos que no quería ocasionar un incendio en medio de la nada y matar a sus compañeros en el intento.

Luego de esto Naruto decidió ir nuevamente hacia el barco para ver que estaba pasando con los dos príncipes Troyanos, porque tal vez sería algo divertido ver como Héctor regañaba a Paris como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **Con Menelao**

El Monarca Espartano y dos soldados Espartanos entraron de golpe en la habitación que el Rey compartía junto a su esposa, Helena. Esto provocó que la sierva de la Reina se levantara de golpe de una silla con una expresión completamente asustada al ver como el Rey venia hacía ella con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"¿Dónde está?" Menelao exigió agarrando de los hombros a la joven mujer.

"¿Quién, mi Rey?" La sierva pregunto con un tono muy asustado.

"¡Te juro por el padre de los dioses que te voy a degollar! ¡Dime donde esta ella!" El monarca Espartano grito con su paciencia al límite, mientras que a la vez sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su túnica que puso en el cuello de la joven para amenazarla.

La sierva en respuesta empezó a temblar de miedo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos … ella les imploraba a todos los dioses que este Rey loco no la matara y como si estos la 'escuchasen' paso exactamente lo que pidió.

"¡Mi Rey!", Un soldado de alto cargo llamo al monarca, que en respuesta aflojo su agarre en la joven mujer y se dio la vuelta para mirar en silencio al soldado. "Ella se fue. Con los Troyanos. Este pescador la vio abordando su barco." El mismo oficial explico con una expresión seria.

"¿Los Troyanos?" Menelao pregunto al soldado que sobrepasaba un poco la edad media.

"Con el príncipe menor, Paris." El pescador respondió con su mirada en el suelo por miedo de causar la furia de su Rey y terminar en la horca.

El monarca Espartano lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano, porque se quedó parado de repente con su mirada perdida hasta que de pronto su furia exploto desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Zarparemos. ¡Preparen mi barco!" Menelao ordeno con los puños apretados, para que seguidamente saliera echando humos de la habitación de su antigua esposa … el podía conseguir otra esposa, pero no podía soportar este nivel de humillación que le estaban haciendo pasar ese roba esposas de Paris y esa perra de Helena ... restauraría su preciado honor.

* * *

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso entre los dos hermanos Troyanos, podía cortarse en cualquier momento con una simple corte de una espada de buen filo. Naruto solo observaba apoyado en el poste de las velas como se desarrollaba este gran conflicto, hasta que de repente noto que estaba empapado por completo, por lo que se sacudió como una especie de animal en frente de todos causando que varios se mojaran un poco. Aunque esto último solo causo uno que otro gruñido molesto de los demás soldados Troyanos, porque ya estaban acostumbrados a acciones del joven de negros y por otro lado estaban contentos de que este les hiciera el favor de pescar una gran cantidad de peces para el almuerzo.

"¡Regresen! ¡Vamos a Esparta!" Héctor ordeno tratando de controlar su creciente ira.

"¡Icen las velas!" Un soldado Troyano al zar le grito a sus demás compañeros.

"Espera. ¡Espera!" Paris dijo en voz alta con un tono entre asustado y serio.

"¡Que imbécil!" El monarca Troyano gruño apoyando sus manos en el borde del barco con su mirada en el horizonte.

"Escúchame." El joven príncipe pidió con un tono suave.

"¡¿No puedes entender lo que has hecho?!" Héctor exigió con los dientes apretados, para que seguidamente le dieran un fuerte empujón a su hermano pequeño ocasionando que este último retrocediera un paso hacia atrás ligeramente sorprendido por ese ataque inesperado.

Los soldados Troyanos que estaban presentes (Ósea todos) incluso Naruto observaron con expresiones sorprendidas la pelea entre hermanos.

"¡¿Sabes cuantos años trabajo nuestro padre por la paz?!" El príncipe mayor pregunto en voz alta, con su mirada en el joven monarca testarudo y cabeza hueca.

"Yo la amo." Paris aseguro con una mirada decidida y sin vacilar en ningún momento, esto ocasiono que su hermano mayor gruñera y apartara la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Para ti, todo es un juego, ¿No? Tú vas de pueblo en pueblo enamorando y acostándote con esposas y vírgenes del templo … y ahora crees saber mucho acerca del amor.", El monarca Troyano dijo de forma irónica, y por primera el joven príncipe no supo que decir al respecto de esas palabras. "¿Y el amor de nuestro padre? ¡Le escupiste al haber traído a la Reina a este barco! ¡¿Y qué me dices por el amor a tu nación?! ¡Troya va a morir por esa mujer!", Héctor gruño en voz alta, mientras que a la vez le daba un puñetazo al borde del barco causándose daño así mismo, que por supuesto ignoro al estar su mente nublada por la furia. "No permitiré que haya una guerra por ella." El príncipe mayor aseguro con su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte.

" _¿_ _Con que la reina_ _Espartana_ _está aquí_ _?_ _…_ _maldita sea, esto sí que se volverá muy problemático_." Naruto pensó con una mueca, ya que sabía que a partir de ahora se vendrían una gran cantidad de problemas en las próximas semanas.

"¿Me permites hablar?", Paris pregunto con frustración al no poder defenderse, aunque sea un poco de todas esas preguntas y afirmaciones de su hermano mayor, pero al ver que este le dio permiso de hablar decidió hacerlo. "Es verdad lo que dices. Te traicione, Héctor igual que a nuestro padre. Si quieres llevar a Helena a Esparta que así sea. Pero yo también iré con ella." El joven príncipe Troyano aseguro con una mirada de completo desafío.

Héctor hizo una mueca de completa frustración y enojo por las palabras sin sentido de su hermano pequeño. Naruto entendió de cierta manera a Paris, porque si estuviera en su lugar protegería a su hembra a toda costa de los hombres que quisieran alejarlos ... aunque por supuesto estaba más solo que Kakashi, por ahora. (:v)

"¿A Esparta? ¡Te mataran!" El monarca Troyano dijo con evidente molestia, aunque por un momento hubo un toque de miedo en los ojos del príncipe mayor.

"Luchare hasta la muerte." Paris respondió con la misma mirada decisiva y esto fue el colmo para el otro Troyano.

"Y eso te parece heroico, ¿No? ¿Morir peleando? Dime, hermanito ¿Has matado hombres?" Héctor pregunto con un serio y de brazos cruzados.

"No." El joven príncipe contesto simplemente con su mirada neutra.

"¿Has visto a un hombre morir en combate?" El monarca Troyano pregunto otra vez con su mirada fija en su hermano menor estudiando sus reacciones.

"No." Paris respondió nuevamente esta vez con su mirada en otro punto.

"Yo si he matado. Yo los pude oír morir. Yo los vi morir y no es nada glorioso, hermano, nada poético. ¡Dices que quieres morir por amor, pero no sabes nada de morir! … ¡Ni sabes nada acerca del amor!" El príncipe Troyano mayor gruño con los dientes apretados.

"Aun así, iré con ella. No te pediré que pelees mi guerra." El joven príncipe comento con su mirada en el cielo despejado, mientras que su hermano mayor se quedó mirando el horizonte con una expresión muy enojada.

"Ya lo hiciste, hermano.", Héctor dijo en voz baja cerrando sus ojos por un instante. "¡A Troya!" El monarca Troyano ordeno en voz alta a sus hombros.

Paris abrió bien grandes sus ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano, pero a la misma vez formo una pequeña sonrisa de completo agradecimiento.

"¡Den la vuelta! ¡A Troya! ¡Icen las velas!" El soldado Troyano a cargo le grito a sus compañeros, que se miraron entre ellos con expresiones confusas ... pero se tuvieron que tragar sus opiniones y hacer lo que se les ordeno.

Mientras que, Naruto observo como el príncipe mayor se acercó hacia el con una expresión seria, pero con un toque de preocupación por los siguientes acontecimientos que vendrían en un par de semanas.

"Naruto." Héctor llamo con la misma expresión de antes al joven de ojos negros.

"¿Si?" El pelinegro contesto con una expresión tranquila, mientras que a la vez dejaba de apoyarse en el mástil del barco.

"Esta guerra que se avecina será dura, lo sé. Pero he visto como peleas en el campo de batalla … ¡Por los dioses! ¡Incluso derrotaste al mismísimo Aquiles, que se considera un maldito semidiós! ¡Y sin siquiera esforzarte!" El monarca Troyano exclamo con los brazos por encima de su cabeza con un tono sinceramente asombrado, ya que esa clase guerreros y héroes eran enviados por los mismísimos dioses al mundo de los mortales para traer paz o guerras sangrientas.

El ojinegro escucho en silencio las palabras del que puede considerar un hermano mayor, obviamente no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, pero lo habían criado como uno de los suyos y eso sin duda lo agradecería hasta el día en que diera su último suspiro en la tierra de los vivos.

"Por eso te pido, que ya no escondas tu verdadero potencial en las batallas y des lo mejor de ti en esta guerra." Héctor dijo con un tono serio, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano derecha en el hombro desnudo del chico que podría considerar un hermano pequeño.

El joven de cabello negro se lo quedo mirando con una expresión de sorpresa por un segundo, pero casi al instante la cambio por una de completa confianza debido a que lo siguiente que vendría podía ser sin duda muy divertido.

"Por supuesto." Naruto acepto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ya que solo pensar en las siguientes batallas que vendrían lo hacían sentir muy emocionado y a la vez pedía que alguien fuerte le diera una pelea digna.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo xD.**

 **Con respecto a la escena de Naruto con las tres súcubos, bueno es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso y no estoy seguro si lo hice bien o si fue de su agrado en general.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5678 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La Bienvenida, (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película de Troya (2004) o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano

Capitulo 3: La Bienvenida (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Menelao junto a un pequeño grupo de sus hombres lo acompañaron hacia la ciudad de Micenas en donde gobernaba su hermano, Agamenón. Ambos hermanos se encontraron frente a frente en el palacio en donde se dieron un fuerte abrazo reconfortante, para que luego se quedaran mirando por un segundo.

"Quiero que vuelva." Menelao comento con un tono entre triste y molesto al sentirse 'traicionado' por su esposa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es una mujer muy hermosa." Agamenón estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de su hermano menor, mientras que a la vez se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"Voy a matar a esa traidora con mis manos, te lo juro. Debemos convertir a Troya en cenizas." Menelao gruño con los dientes apretados.

"¿Creí que buscabas la paz con Troya?" Agamenón pregunto algo curioso, pero por dentro.

"Tenías mucha razón ..." Menelao contesto con su mirada en el suelo, ya que se sentía muy avergonzado por no haber escuchado las palabras de su hermano mayor.

"La paz es para los débiles y las mujeres.", Agamenón le recordó a su hermano con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez ponía sus manos en los hombros a este último. "Los imperios se forjan por la guerra." El Rey de Micenas explico con la misma expresión.

"Toda mi vida he estado a tu lado, he combatido contra tus enemigos. Tu eres el mayor, te llevas la gloria. Así es como funciona el mundo. ¿Pero alguna vez me he quejado, hermano, o te he pedido algo?" Menelao pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

"Nunca. Eres un hombre de honor. Todo el mundo en Grecia lo sabe." Agamenón respondió con seguridad la pregunta de su hermano menor.

"Los troyanos escupieron sobre mi honor. Un insulto para mí es como insulto para ti." El Rey de Esparta dijo nuevamente con un tono molesto.

"E insultarme a mí, es insultar a toda Grecia." El Rey de Micenas aseguro con seriedad.

"¿Vas a ir a la guerra conmigo, hermano?" Menelao pregunto con su mirada fija en su hermano mayor, esperando tranquilamente una respuesta positiva de este último.

En respuesta, Agamenón le ofreció su mano derecha a Menelao que inmediatamente le dio un apretón de manos a su hermano mayor seguido de un fuerte abrazo tranquilizador ... aunque el Rey de Micenas no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa por el giro de acontecimientos a su favor debido a que ahora podía hacer.

* * *

 **Un Buen Rato** **Después**

"Yo siempre creí que la esposa de mi hermano era imprudente ... pero hoy vemos que puede ser bastante útil.", Agamenón comento con una carcajada divertida al final de sus palabras. "Nada unifica tanto al pueblo como el enemigo en común." El Rey de Micenas dijo con diversión y algo de burla, porque sus planes estaban yendo hacia donde el quería.

"Los troyanos jamás fueron conquistados. Se dice que es imposible hacerlo y lo será más si tienen a ese joven guerrero de su lado." Néstor le recordó a su Rey con un tono serio.

El monarca de Micenas se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos al recordar que los troyanos tenían a ese maldito 'semi dios' de su parte y sin duda sería un dolor en el culo ... maldita sea, necesitaría por lo menos la ayuda de Aquiles y la bendición de todos los dioses del olimpo, si quería tener una oportunidad para derrotar a Naruto, pero ignorando ese problema decidió seguir con su comentario.

"El viejo Príamo presume ser intocable tras sus altas murallas y por tener a Naruto bajo su mando. Además, piensa que el dios Apolo lo protegerá de nuestra ira.", El Rey de Micenas dijo con una mueca, para que seguidamente caminara hacia donde estaba su fiel consejero. "Pero los dioses solo protegen ... ¡A los fuertes!" Agamenón aseguro en voz alta, mientras que a la vez golpea con fuerza la mesa con su puño izquierdo.

Néstor se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su Rey debido a que no quería tenerlo en su contra, pero sabía muy bien que eso último que había dicho era cierto.

" **Tienes mucha razón en tus palabras, mortal. Los dioses solo apoyamos y protegemos a los fuertes**." Una voz desconocida dijo con un tono entre burlón y superior.

Tanto Agamenón como Néstor se dieron la vuelta rápidamente hacia la dirección de la voz y cuando ambos vieron la persona dueña de ese comentario quedaron congelados en sus lugares.

"¡D-Dios Ares!" El monarca de Micenas exclamo con un leve tartamudeo ante el dios de la guerra.

El ser divino conocido como Ares aparece como una persona de altura un poco más alta que la promedio (Aunque esta en realidad era su forma Humana), es de tez blanca casi pálida. Tiene el cabello largo y una barba, que parecen estar hechos de fuego. Su vestimenta consiste en una túnica marrón sin mangas, hombreras con caras de lobo incorporadas, y lleva brazaletes y botas con cadenas. Sus botas le suben hasta las rodillas. (Es la versión de God Of War, pero solo en vestimenta)

Agamenón y Néstor no dudaron ni un solo segundo en arrodillarse ante la presencia de tal divinidad para mostrarle respeto y sumisión ante él.

" **El mismo y en persona ... pero dejemos nuestras formalidades de lado y hablemos de lo que verdaderamente me interesa**." Ares ordeno con un tono oscuro,

"¡Por supuesto, Dios Ares!" Agamenón acepto de inmediato sin protestar, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición de rodillas.

" **Bueno, los escuche hablar de este tal 'Naruto' y el problema que será en esta guerra contra Troya**." Ares comento de brazos cruzados, observando al dúo de mortales que tiene frente a él.

"Si, mi señor. El joven troyano pudo derrotar a soldado Aquiles en una pelea a muerte sin esfuerzo alguno, pero al final Naruto perdono la vida de nuestro campeón." Néstor contesto con su mirada en el suelo por miedo de ofender al dios de la guerra si un mortal sin valor como él lo miraba a los ojos.

" **¿Aquiles? ... si, recuerdo al hijo de esa ninfa y estoy algo sorprendido que fuera derrotado por este guerrero troyano**." Ares admitió con los ojos cerrados, mientras su mente se perdía por unos segundos en unos antiguos recuerdos.

"Aquiles es el mejor hombre que tenemos bajo nuestro mando, pero Naruto lo derroto como si fuera nada más que un juego de niños ... tal vez él sea un 'semi dios' o algo parecido." Agamenón opino con una mueca de completa molestia en un intento de ocultar su miedo.

" **No ... ese muchacho no es un 'semi dios', porque yo y los demás dioses del olimpo lo sabríamos desde hace mucho tiempo**.", Ares dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente y luego enfoco su mirada en el mapa que mostraba el Mar Egeo. **"Naruto es otra cosa totalmente diferente a cualquiera de nosotros y sin duda es un peligro para el futuro de todos los dioses, hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes**." El Dios de la guerra explico apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza.

"¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor?" Néstor pregunto con un leve indicio de curiosidad.

" **Es muy simple, mortal. Le daré el poder suficiente a Aquiles para que cuando se enfrente a Naruto lo mate en una gran batalla y por fin todos los dioses podremos dormir en paz**." El dios de la guerra respondió con una expresión seria, aunque en realidad esto era una verdad a medias porque los dioses no tenían casi conocimiento o era muy escaso con respecto a Naruto.

"Esa es una gran idea, Dios Ares." Agamenón elogio con un tono algo nervioso, que trato de ocultar bajo una sonrisa forzada.

" **Por supuesto, mortal. Después de todo soy el Dios de la Guerra**."Ares se auto elogio con una sonrisa de pura soberbia, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un rojo malicioso.

* * *

Una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, buscaba ostras y perlas a la orilla del mar para armas un hermoso collar.

"Dicen que el Rey de Ítaca tiene lengua de plata.", Tetis comento para sí mismo, aunque por supuesto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su único hijo a unos dos metros de su posición. "Sabía que vendrían a por ti. Mucho antes de que nacieras ... sabía que vendrían." La ninfa dijo con un tono neutro y ligeramente misterioso, todavía sin darse la vuelta.

Aquiles en respuesta se quedó en silencio y de brazos cruzados observando a su querida madre.

"Te pidieron pelear en Troya.", Tetis adivino con su mirada en su hijo, que en respuesta dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. "Te voy a hacer otro collar con ostras, como los que te daba cuando eras niño. ¿Te acuerdas?" La ninfa pregunto un tono maternal a su querido hijo.

"Madre ...", El rubio se quedó callado durante unos segundos, observando con interés la pequeña ostra que tiene en su mano derecha. "Esta noche lo decido." Aquiles comento con su mirada en el hermoso color verde del agua del mar.

"Si te quedas en Larisa ... encontraras paz y una mujer maravillosa. Tendrás hijos e hijas, y ellos tendrás hijos. Todos te amaran ... al morir jamás te olvidaran.", Tetis dijo con su mirada fija en el rubio, que todavía seguía mirando el agua debido a que no podía mirar a los ojos a su madre. "Pero al morir tus hijos y sus hijos también ... tu nombre se perderá." La ninfa termino de explicar uno de los posibles destinos de su hijo.

Luego de esto, la mujer adulta se acercó a paso lento hacia el ojiazul hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Y si viajas a Troya ... se escribirán miles de historias sobre tus victorias y tu batalla final contra un joven troyano durante miles de años. El mundo recordara tu nombre.", Tetis dijo con sus ojos azules fijos en los ojos de su hijo, que le devolvieron la mirada con seriedad. "Pero si te vas a Troya ... jamás volverás a casa. Tu gloria junto a tu ira cegadora solo te llevara a tu perdición. Y yo jamás te volveré a ver." La ninfa termino de explicar con un temblor en su voz el segundo y último destino de su único hijo.

Aquiles se quedó con su mirada en el cielo debido a que su mente estaba analizando en profundidad las palabras de su madre y por supuesto no podía aceptar que moriría a manos de ese maldito troyano ... no, él no iba a morir ya que antes lo mataría primero al joven que lo humillo de esa manera y recuperaría su antiguo honor junto a la gloria eterna de su nombre que quedaría archivado para siempre en los libros de historia.

"¿Sabes si esto es verdad, madre?" El rubio pregunto con una mirada que varía del enojo y la seriedad.

"Lo sé, hijo." Tetis aseguro con tristeza, ya que ella en sus visiones pudo ver como un joven troyano de cabello negro matar de forma brutal a su hijo

...

pero eso no era lo único que había visto en sus visiones ... no, las otras cosas que ella vio eran terribles y estas causarían una gran desequilibrio en el mundo.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Las enormes puertas de madera maciza de las murallas que protegían a la ciudad de Troya se abrieron de par en par para permitir que sus soldados entraran victoriosos de nuevo a su hogar. Todos los ciudadanos saludaban y gritaban los nombres de sus héroes dándoles la bienvenida con pétalos de flores blancas, pero había un nombre en particular que se gritaba a los cuatro vientos por casi la mayoría del público femenino.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Naruto!" Un grupo de mujeres con vestidos blancos, sin duda ellas eran bailarinas y muy bellas.

"¡Naruto, muestra tus músculos!" Otro grupo de chicas pidió con ojos muy esperanzadores y algo lujuriosos.

Héctor y Paris le dieron una mirada divertida a un sonrojado Naruto que no sabía qué hacer con tanta atención dirigida hacia su persona ... incluso hubo un grupo de mujeres que le mostraron sus pechos ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro, que casi sufrió una hemorragia nasal para diversión de los príncipes troyanos.

Aunque para no poner tristes a las damas presentes, el ojinegro les dio una sonrisa a las mujeres y a la vez flexiono su brazo derecho frente al público femenino. Esto causo que todas ellas chillaran de la alegría y seguidamente se desmayaran con hemorragias nasales ante tal vista tan masculina.

"¡Naruto! ¡Pon a tus hijos en nuestros fértiles vientres!" Otro grupo de chicas exclamo en voz alta, ya que al ver esos músculos digno de un dios del pelinegro despertó aún más su lujuria.

"¡Cállate, perra! ¡Él es mío!" Una de las chicas del mismo grupo dijo en voz alta, ocasionando que las demás empezaran a pelear entre ellas por ver quién era la que podría yacer una noche con el atractivo ojinegro.

Naruto observo la pelea de las mujeres con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por su frente porque no se esperaba eso, pero para no causar un alboroto en la entrada de la ciudad por 'su culpa' decidió tranquilizar a las chicas quitándose la capa negra que lo protegía del molesto sol, revelando de forma sorpresiva su torso desnudo y musculoso provocando que todo el público femenino se volviera completamente loco y empezaran a empujar con fuerza a los pobres soldados que mantenían el orden para que no se abalanzaran sobre la carreta de cierto muchacho de ojos negros.

"Mierda ... creo que lo empeore.", El pelinegro murmuro con algo de miedo cómico al ver como los guardias troyanos fueron abrumados por todas las mujeres y seguidamente ellas saltaron sobre su carreta donde lo inmovilizaron entre todas. "¡AYUDA!" Naruto exclamo con horror cuando las chocas se lo llevaron a la fuerza secuestrado a un lugar desconocido, pero muy divertido y placentero.

Héctor, Paris, Helena y todos los ciudadanos presentes se rieron a carcajadas al ver esto porque sin alguna esto pasaba muy seguido en la ciudad cuando se trataba de Naruto, pero no hicieron nada para salvar al joven de cabello negro puntiagudo debido a que este siempre de alguna forma lograba escapar de las garras de sus secuestradoras, aunque cuando el ojinegro aparecía en alguna parte de la ciudad, prácticamente de la nada y aterrorizado siempre con su ropa rasgada en varias partes de su cuerpo dejándolo casi al borde de la desnudez

...

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del tercer capitulo!**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2514 Palabras.**


	4. Capitulo 3: La Bienvenida, (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy del anime/manga de 'Naruto' o la película 'Troya' (Troy, 2004), y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano

Capítulo 3: La Bienvenida (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Una vez que Paris, Héctor, Helena subieron las escaleras hacia el templo de los dioses para encontrarse con el Rey Príamo en persona donde este último les daría la bienvenida y también se pondrían al día en una larga conversación en el gran banquete... pero a la vez se encontraron de forma sorpresiva con una persona que por un momento pensaron había 'perecido' en aquella multitud de mujeres.

"¿Y qué te pareció la bienvenida de todas esas bellas mujeres, Naruto?" Héctor pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa al observar como el joven pelinegro caminaba hacia ellos a paso lento con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Jaja ... muy gracioso, Héctor." Naruto dijo con un tono sarcástico, mientras a la vez miraba a su alrededor con un toque de miedo para ver si no lo estaban siguiendo ciertas mujeres locas.

Esto nuevamente provoco que todos (Salvo Naruto) volviera a reírse para molestia de este último que se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada a otro lado quedando con una expresión seria.

...

Aunque de repente tuvieron que salir de lo que estaban haciendo cuando el Rey Príamo bajo las escalaras lentamente en su dirección hasta quedar frente a Héctor que lo miro fijamente con total respeto.

"Hijo mío." El monarca de Troya dijo con un tono muy contento cuando lo abrazo, y a la vez le daba dos besos en cada mejilla a su primogénito.

"Padre." Héctor correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, el monarca de Troya desvió su mirada a su hijo pequeño que a simple vista estaba diferente a cuando se marchó de Troya.

"Paris." El Rey Príamo dijo con un tono bastante especial al ver a su pequeño vivo y sano.

"..." Paris extrañamente se quedó en silencio y solo avanzo con su mirada en el suelo debido a la vergüenza que sentía hacia el mismo por haber traicionado no solo a su padre sino a Troya.

El Rey de Troya noto la extraña, pero decidió no preguntarla nada ahora porque podría hablar con el mas tarde sobre que tiene en mente para

"Naruto." Príamo dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida.

"Viej- Señor." El pelinegro se corrigió rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido del monarca de Troya, por lo que rápidamente corrigió su error inclinando su cabeza en señal de respecto.

"Naruto. Ya te he dicho que puedes decirme, padre." El monarca de Troya le recordó a su hijo adoptivo con un tono paternal.

"... Lo siento, padre." El ojinegro murmuro con su mirada en suelo al sentir las miradas que le estaban dando los demás que sin duda lo pusieron nervioso e incómodo porque nunca se había acostumbrado a tanta atención.

"Tranquilo, hijo." El monarca comento con un tono divertido, mientras que a la vez le palmeo suavemente los hombros al muchacho con la intensión de tranquilizarlo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sin duda agradecido por las palabras de su padre adoptivo, y seguidamente se hizo a un lado cuando Paris una vez más se presentó ante el monarca de Troya de la mano de una hermosa joven de cabello rubio como el oro, que parecía estar bastante asustada porque no sabía cómo sería recibida por el rey de estas tierras.

"Padre, ella es Helena." Paris dijo con una sonrisa algo tonta en sus labios, un signo obvio de que estaba enamorado completamente de dicha mujer que lo miro con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Helena de Tro-"

...

El pelinegro se desconectó de la conversación y del mundo que lo rodea cuando de improviso se tambaleo hacia atrás agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos porque unas series de imágenes empezaron a abrumar su mente.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Fuego, fuego era todo lo que se veía por todas partes y los gritos de dolor de todas las personas que eran masacradas por un gran grupo de seres con pieles de combate muy avanzadas, que además de matar a los civiles tanto adultos como niños buscaban algo en especial que hasta el momento no habían tenido la suerte de encontrar por la interferencia sorpresiva de un enorme Saiyajin que provoco un miedo especial a todos ellos.

...

Mientras tanto en otra parte del planeta, un Naruto de tal vez unos cuantos días de nacido era sostenido en un fuerte como protector agarre de brazos femeninos, la mujer Saiyajin volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo del asediado planeta en dirección a la bahía que utilizaba su gente para sus naves espaciales o más bien capsulas de ataque ... que gracias a Kami-sama vio a una de estas naves desocupadas y sin ningún invasor a su alrededor destruyendo la única vía de escape del planeta que quedaba en pie, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a esta última donde la programo con destino a la Tierra esperando que sus aliados humanos pudieran ayudar a su hijo.

"Lo siento ... mi bebe ... pero mama tiene que irse.", La pelinegra susurro entre lágrimas cuando acomodo rápidamente al pequeño Saiyajin en la nave especial en forma esférica y seguidamente le dio un beso en la frente. "Tu cambiaras nuestro destino y futuro." Ella le aseguro con una triste sonrisa para que seguidamente tocara la frente de su hijo con su mano derecha en donde la dejo apoyada durante unos largos segundos.

Luego de hacer eso, la Saiyajin presiono una serie de botones con su mano izquierda provocando que la nave se cerrara por completo causando un ruido metálico al sellarse.

Obviamente cuando Naruto fue alejado de su madre empezó a desesperarse como cualquier bebe y este comenzó a llorar con sus pequeñas manos intentando agarrar el rostro de su madre en un intento de detenerla, pero fue en vano porque sus manos hicieron contacto contra el cristal de la nave cuando esta se había cerrado dejando ver a la Saiyajin mirándolo atraves del cristal con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Esa fue la última vez que él bebe Saiyajin vio a su madre, ya que de pronto la nave se disparó hacia el cielo del planeta hasta que se perdió en el espacio con rumbo a la Tierra ... aunque sin que Naruto o la madre de este último lo supiera otra capsula de ataque fue enviada detrás de la primera nave siguiéndolo muy de cerca ... como una especie de guardián.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

"¡Naruto, hermano!"

"¿Estas bien, hijo?"

El pelinegro salió de su estado cuando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón se encontraron las miradas preocupadas del Rey Príamo, Héctor, Paris y los demás presentes.

"Y-Yo ... estoy bien ... solo necesito estar un rato solo." Naruto respondió con algo de dificultad y una mueca de dolor que trato de ocultar apretando los dientes.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el pelinegro empezó a correr lejos de todos ellos en dirección hacia la muralla norte donde siempre iba cuando necesitaba pensar cosas que le atormentaban su mente.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro de alguna manera logro perder de nuevo a esa multitud de mujeres que todavía querían un pedazo de su cuerpo y en este momento se encontraba en el borde de la muralla norte que le daba una hermosa vista al mar mediterráneo y su playa.

"¿Qué habrá sido esa visión? ... ¿Quién era esa mujer?", El ojinegro se preguntó con una expresión confusa cuando su mirada se quedó fija en sus manos. "... ¿Porque la siento tan familiar?" Naruto se preguntó para sí mismo esta vez enfocando su mirada en la lejana playa donde vio a varios pescadores con sus botes y redes de pesca.

Sin duda estos pensamientos lo estaban atormentando más de lo habitual porque tal vez se trataba de su ... madre.

...

"¿Naruto?" Una voz femenina llamo al joven de cabello negro que dejo inmediatamente de lado sus pensamientos cuando pronuncio su nombre.

El pelinegro agrando de forma cómica sus ojos oscuros como el carbón cuando escucho esa voz femenina bastante conocida para él decir su nombre, pero eso no fue lo único porque también sus oídos captaron el sonido inconfundible del metal.

"¿Meronko?" Naruto dijo con sorpresa el nombre de la joven que tiene a dos metros de su lado derecho, la cual estaba vestida con una armadura troyana de cuerpo completo incluido el casco de combate que lo tenía debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del tercer capítulo, y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1500 Palabras.**


End file.
